


Two Guys and a Pie Shop

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pie, Romance, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sets up a pie shop, and Sam gets stuck playing along.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys and a Pie Shop

The awkward thing about watching Dean open a pie shop was that... well, Dean didn't know anything _about_ pies beyond the fact that he loved eating them. It shouldn't have been enough. Can't sell pies if you don't know how to make them, right?

But Sam should have known better than to doubt his brother, because apparently Winchester perseverance was good for more than just taking out demons and settling spirits. It could also turn out a mean blueberry pie when pressed. Plus apple, cherry and strawberry-rhubarb, apparently, and Sam realized he probably shouldn't have let Dean talk him into making a bet out of it.

Because now Sam was stuck. He had to help _run_ the pie shop, since apparently Dean didn't feel like applying himself to the business end of things. No, that would be too practical, and Dean was busy with other things. Important things. _Pie_ related things, thank you very much, and these days Sam couldn't seem to get his attention without debating the merits of various flours.

He stuck it out, though. A bet was a bet, and eventually the whole Running a Pie Shop in a Tiny Little Town on the West Coast thing stopped feeling like the strangest turn their lives had taken. It wasn't like _that_ much changed. They had runes and sigils carved in discreet locations throughout the shop, and way the hell more salt in the pantry than any other pie shop in the world. Every pie they sold bore a devil's trap carved into the crust, and all the customers glowed about the lovely, distinctive design.

For Dean's birthday Sam got him a new sign to hang out front. "Winchester's Pies," it read, with an enormous crimson devil's trap emblazoned behind the text. Dean's eyes got wet at the sight, and business picked up even more once they hung it out front.

"You know," said Sam after a late night of inventory. "No one here has any idea we're related."

"That so?" said Dean, mouth set serious while his eyes sparkled with smile.

"You know it is. And you know what they all think."

"Hmm," said Dean. Noncommittal, easy shrug of his shoulders, and Sam turned to pack up the receipts.

It wasn't until a week later it came up again, how the whole town had the wrong idea about who Sam and Dean were to each other.

"Maybe they're not wrong," said Dean, eyes locked on the horizon outside the front window.

"Maybe not," said Sam, and it was invitation enough. Dean tasted like a random mix of fruits, probably because he couldn't resist snacking on them all day while he baked, and Sam licked the flavor from his tongue.

Ten years down the road they had a hell of a lot of money, thanks to a corporate contract for Dean's secret recipes. And they had two beautiful little girls to spend it on.

"Mary! Jamie!" They were down the block somewhere, but Sam knew his voice would carry far enough. Knew they'd be able to tell he was looking for them even if they didn't hear him.

"Awww, leave 'em play," Dean muttered, sliding up beside him in the door frame and dipping a hand into Sam's back pocket.

"You just want to eat the pie before they realize it's done."

"Sam, I am shocked and appalled that you would accuse me of such a thing." Sam loved the bright glint that shone constant in his brother's eyes. "Besides, it's a brand new recipe. We can't feed it to them without testing it out first."

"You're such a giver, Dean. Always looking out for others."

Dean grinned at him, a wide happy smile that Sam _had_ to lean into, had to kiss like it belonged to him.

"Eeeeewww," came two simultaneous little voices, and Sam backed off to spare their audience. The girls were sticking their tongues out in giggling expressions of childish disgust, and a smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth.

There was pie to be had, and plenty of time for kissing Dean later.


End file.
